When SeeD met Shinra
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Shinra hosts a ball to encourage friendship/neutrality between the Shinra SOLDIER programme and the international neutral military force known as SeeD. Basically, Shinra had NO IDEA who they were inviting. But Cloud does. "I missed you" Strifehart Week 2016: Day 3/Aug 21st: Crossover (or Modern) (AU timeline: Post FF8 pre-Crisis-Core&FF7)


**Strifehart Week 2016: Aug 19th/Day 3 : Crossover **or Modern

 **Search StrifehartWeek2016 into Tumblr for all the wonderful Fanart, Fanfics and other contributions that will no doubt make your day.**

* * *

Their guests arrived right on schedule.

Shinra's compound headquarters in Midgar had been decked out in the finest decorations suitable for its military might. Banners and posters of Sephiroth and other First Class SOLDIERS were absolutely everywhere and in almost every format conceivable, inside the main reception was set up like a ballroom dotted with waiters holding Champaign and tiny sandwiches.

Sephiroth thought that the atmosphere was too serious for a masquerade ball. The First Class SOLDIERS were positioned around Rufus in military formation and impeccable uniform, never mind the masks they wore. Weapons were placed elsewhere, but just because they were not at hand didn't mean that Sephiroth or his comrades were unarmed. Though he was the exception to the rule, of course, he remembered Angeal placing his beloved Buster sword in the shadows where it looked like an innocent wall decoration. Genesis was also standing ready, his sword also hidden.

Shinra was ready for anything, including their guests turning hostile.

Down the runway, where most flight crafts parked on regular days, was a vast carpet of purple leading from the edge of the roof to the wide doors of the reception and ballroom. The carpet was lined with ranks of Second Class SOLDIERS and a smaller group of lucky Thirds, and an even smaller group of cadets not even granted a rank yet.

Sephiroth spotted Zack's smile when he subtly waved at his friend in the infantry. He smirked himself when he spotted Cloud Strife, the mask he wore didn't hide his spiky hair and those in command had forgone the necessity of helmets. Angeal lightly reminded Zack to remain professional, the sighs of their newest Frist Class lifting their lips in humour briefly.

Regardless, this set up was a display of strength, and, though Sephiroth had heard rumours of their mysterious guests – who hadn't? – he was starting to doubt Rufus's desire to extend a hand of friendship towards them. This was nothing more or less than an intimidation tactic to ensure this neutral army remained out of Shinra business. But by the airship, it wasn't working.

The airship they arrived in was massive. A floating compound that shone like a jewel and hovered like something out of this world. Genesis whispered something nonsensical, probably Loveless related, and watched with open admiration.

Their guests had arrived.

Their aircraft had been flying towards them for the better part of twenty minutes, the first sight of their fortress had caused the ranks to shift and murmur. Sephiroth ordered them back into composure, but he spotted the look of awe in his fellow First's faces as the fortress approached, got bigger, and got bigger still until even the General was impressed with its size. It could have easily been a city.

And there were the SeeDs themselves. Ranks upon ranks of them lined the edges of the fortress, arms clasped behind their backs, identical masks in silver and gold to match the silver and gold trip of their black uniforms.

Their intimidation was higher than Shinra's. Sephiroth himself was not scared, but the size and coordination were unsettling to others, he heard Zack mutter something about an alien spacecraft and snorted softly and hoped that Cloud Strife was up to listening to Zack's conspiracy theories when this was over. Because he was not.

But everyone's jaws dropped when the front of the formation jumped off the edge and fell towards their landing. Everyone watched silently as the first landed, arm and both legs bracing their fall before the group stood up and resumed a military position, arms crossed behind their backs.

Sephiroth was reluctantly impressed.

His comrades picked up their jaws just long enough to blink at the fact that there was _female_ personnel in their midst, but then the rest of their ranks were, literally, falling in.

Sephiroth risked a look at Angeal and Genesis, they were both capable of feats like that along with Zack and himself, but it seemed that the entirety of the SeeD forces was skilled as well. Angeal was muttering something about the rarity of this skill compared to the numbers present, and Zack was bright eyed and impressed.

After they had assembled, a group of a hundred no less, a smaller craft hovered down bringing down the Headmaster himself and a beautiful woman that could have only been his wife.

The aircraft returned to the ship after Cid Kramer assisted the only woman out of uniform down from her seat. She wore a beautiful dress that flowed to the floor, a stunning shade of purple. The first formation of SeeDs marched forwards to stand in an honour guard around them similarly to the Firsts guarding Rufus.

Several of the Second Class SOLDIERS glanced at Mrs Kramer in awe, Sephiroth heard one whistle immaturely and fought the urge to call him out on it.

The SeeDs guarding Mr and Mrs Kramer reacted in his stead. Each one turning sharply to the source of the noise and silently declaring ' _Look at her wrong again and we'll end you_ ' with nothing more than a glare through masks.

Sephiroth admired their levels of loyalty. It was not demanded or required and yet they had jumped to defend their Commander's honour faster than Shinra could reproduce another recruitment poster. He could tell that Angeal approved too.

Mr Kramer chuckled and asked them to stand down. They faced forwards once again, and the entire unit marched forwards with their leaders to meet Shinra.

Sephiroth saw that the SeeDs were as weaponless as all be he was, though he was sure this was part of their show of strength as their confidence echoed that of a First Class SOLDIER.

Cid Kramer and Rufus shook hands and Rufus started a political and longwinded speech of welcome, declaring his desire for friendship and cooperation in the future publicly. The few members of the Press allowed attending recorded Rufus's words like gossip.

Mrs Kramer thanked him, her mature face and gentle expression reminding Sephiroth of a Motherly figure as she smiled and spoke for the entirety of her troops, holding her handheld mask away from her face as if to appear sincerer. "We are honoured to be your guests, and we look forwards to the evening of socialising."

"We have much to learn of each other," Mr Kramer added looking about as harmless as a children's teacher reciting ABCs. Yet, Sephiroth thought, it was ominous how protective gazes of their troops felt throughout the exchange. It went far beyond what he and his fellow Firsts felt for the Directors of the company, and it made him curious.

Then he, General Sephiroth, was … presented, for lack of better terms, to the guests of honour and their tiny army with all the intent of Shinra showing off their finest and bravest. Genesis seethed behind him, but it was not Sephiroth's choice to be boasted and flaunted like an object. He would make sure to give his comrades their limelight later this evening.

Sephiroth dutifully shook hands with both the ambassadors and stoically exchanged pleasantries. Mrs Kramer led the conversation with charisma and a gentle smile, her husband smiling and nodding. Sephiroth was surprised that the wife was speaking for her people before her husband, but he didn't show it.

Rufus, when he realised that no 'star warrior' of the SeeDs was going to be introduced in comparison, asked to see the elite of the SeeDs directly. Sephiroth frowned at how transparent he was being.

Mrs Kramer shook her head with a soft laugh "We do not raise individuals higher than others. Each of my warriors is their own star."

"We do not seek to raise machines that cannot think for themselves, each warrior is an independent, responsible unit whether in a team or solo. Isn't that right?" Mr Kramer asked with a smile like a buffoon.

The SeeDs saluted with a singular exclamation of agreement, left arm firmly pressed to their sides and right up palms away.

Sephiroth sighed when he heard Rufus grinding his teeth behind him, he caught his friend's eyes and saw a look of hopeful optimism for his troubles. This would be a long night.

* * *

Zack was relieved when the socialising and drinking began, it cleared up the air of frosty formalities faster than opening a window. He beamed, observing the mingling crowds. For all their professionalism the SeeDs were just fellow soldiers and talks of training, education and debates over the perks of their chosen allegiances were swiftly underway.

Even the Zack-dubbed bodyguards surrounding Mr and Mrs Headmasters Kramer had relaxed enough to mingle away from their leaders, though there were always eyes on them.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were entertaining their guests with skill, Zack had only just left the conversation, but he was pleased he had gotten the chance to talk with them before Angeal subtly told him to go blow off steam. Mr and Mrs Kramer seemed like honest and sensible people, friendly too, which Zack appreciated. They really did look more like teachers than Chief-Commanders, they were easy to converse with, and he noticed that they took every chance to speak with Seconds, Thirds, even the Cadets with as much respect and kindness as they had with Sephiroth himself.

Those honoured enough to be in their presence were talking endlessly and happily, asking questions of their own that were answered with the same honesty. Throwing back another shot, blessing the Mako for the alcohol immunity it came with, Zack figured it was the masks that allowed these strangers to be so friendly towards each other.

Even outside the privileged elites he had spotted less sociable friends approach SeeD girls and woman, and other guests too unimportant to announce (secretaries and lab workers) like they had been slyly passing numbers and boastful stories all their lives.

Zack loved it!

He mingled himself, having chatted animatedly with several SeeD and SOLDIER guests alike before he began to search for Cloud, his self-proclaimed best friend. He had a feeling that the shy backwater kid wasn't enjoying enough alcohol and felt he should immediately fix it. _Not living until you've powered through a bottle of bubbly,_ he beamed.

His search was underway when the live band changed the music to a waltz that many SeeDs left their conversations to dance to. Zack watched, amazed at their skill, as their twirled and glided across the floor. He saw a few SeeDs inviting SOLDIERS of all ranks to join them once the song was well underway, Cadets and Firsts alike being led by pretty girls in masks and handsome men in suits.

The raven haired First wondered what the SeeD academy's were teaching their soldiers, each one was an able bureaucrat as well as a military official. Was this their entire elite? Or was this a sample of all their forces as Shinra was?

He remembered Mrs Kramer's response; "No this is not our entire personnel. Considering the alcohol present at this party we've only allowed our sixteen and older Cadets to be here tonight, and we've left about twenty of-age Cadets behind to keep charge back at our base," her smile was sweetly Motherly. "I won't be irresponsible with the youngster's we're responsible for."

 _Still_ , Zack thought with a huff and a smile, _even if this is just the 'of age' bracket of SeeDs, each one has a lot of diversity to their resume's._ Shinra was hardly a shoddy choice of career, education, state of the art training, mandatory missions and enhancements were all to be desired. But, wow, were these SeeDs well versed in diplomacy and first impressions.

Zack finally spotted Cloud when he tore his eyes away from the twirling couples on the impromptu dance floor, and his mouth hung open before he had taken five steps.

Cloud must have been in deep conversation for a while, his champagne glass was empty and looked dry without a spot of liquid, and he was absently shifting from foot to foot like he did when he was forced to stand still for too long. His conversation partner? None other than one of the SeeD bodyguards!

The young man, Zack assumed he was young, had brown hair, was tall and was entirely focused on Cloud. Cloud, to Zack's astonishment, was speaking easily, relaxed and open without a hint of drink-intoxication. He even reached out to push the taller man with a laugh, something that was way too friendly for first acquaintances!

But that couldn't be! Zack was Cloud's best friend; they didn't have secrets. Cloud would have said something if he already had a _friend_ in SeeD, surely …

The SeeD raised his head at the song when it began again, cries for an encore pressuring the live band to repeat itself. He took Cloud's empty glass with his own and placed them on the floor, extending a hand once he stood tall once more to ask for a dance.

Zack couldn't help but smile at the blush that appeared under Cloud's mask, he edged his way behind a group of SOLDIERS making smalltalk with each other to watch his friend's night unfold. Part of him cheered and part of him growled when Cloud accepted. The SeeD led him onto the dancefloor like a gentleman, Zack approved, and quickly helped Cloud into a dancer's hold.

Soon Cloud was on the dancefloor, the SeeD's hand low on his waist leading Cloud in smooth circles at the edge of the small sea of dancers. Cloud looked nervous at first, as he always did, but as they steadily turned in time to the music with easy, simple steps, he began to enjoy himself.

Zack spotted their expressions though the masks hid their eyes, they had already forgotten the other dancers. They were completely absorbed in each other!

Zack stifled a bout of jealousy when he spotted Cloud's smile and the hand on Cloud's waist slipping even lower. _That son of a-_ Zack didn't realise he'd cracked his knuckles until a SOLIDER asked him if he was alright.

He cleared his throat, attempted to brush it off while keeping Cloud in his peripheral vision and felt his eyes widen when he saw the SeeD switch places and let Cloud lead too. Cloud's hand went just as low, and Zack fought another jealous swell to smirk; so Cloud knew how to dance …

* * *

Sephiroth walked briskly down the hallway the next evening. Festivities had lasted all night and throughout the next day, the waiters took shifts to keep everyone fed and hydrated, and their guests had been nothing but gracious, professional and charming the whole time. So, naturally, Rufus was furious at the high opinions the SOLDIER ranks had of them.

He practically ordered the General to walk around and spot any weaknesses since their Forces had both impressed and in parts befriended his own troops of chosen SOLDIERS. Rufus was sure his men could have intimidated or impressed the SeeD forces enough to dissuade any activity against Shinra's goals since the SeeDs had shown him up at his own game he was furious and itching for an excuse, a secret, a tactic to exploit their cooperation instead.

Silently, Sephiroth apologised to Zack for ever calling him childish. He had nothing on Rufus's tantrums.

As if summoned by thought, the fellow First Class stalked around a corner, attempting subtlety and stealth. Sephiroth looked down the corridor and spotted none other than Cloud Strife sneaking himself onto an out of bounds balcony next to the guest rooms wing of the tower – they stood empty as the SeeDs had no need of them since their floating Fortress was parked above their tower, creating something of a permanent dusk for those living below.

Curious, and willing to get Rufus's petty whines out of his head, Sephiroth approached the younger First. "Zack. What are you up to?"

The Frist jumped instantly but then shushed Sephiroth loudly. Unnecessarily.

He points at his friend who was leaning against the railing still in full uniform save for the abandoned party mask, looking patient and smiling in a way Sephiroth could only describe as 'dreamy'. He quickly decided he had been spending too much time with Genesis.

He raised an eyebrow at Zack, "I can see that you are interested in your friend's actions, but-"

Zack tugged him around the corner and hissed, "Cloud's meeting someone, okay? And I want to know who this guy thinks he is," he grumbled something interesting about hitting on the young blond, and Sephiroth was amused. He decided to see how this would play out also.

Cloud waited for several minutes, meaning the spying Firsts were also waiting in suspense for several minutes before Cloud looked up with a bright gleam in his eyes. Seconds later a SeeD Cadet still in uniform dropped down and pulled himself over the balcony, the mask was still on, but it didn't hide the welcoming smile.

They embraced in a friendly manner. _Loving_ manner. Sephiroth was forced to correct his thoughts when the pair exchanged several chaste kisses in each other's arms and heard Zack once again muttering something about _stupid bodyguard_ and _poor Cloud_.

The infantryman pulled off the SeeD's mask and tossed it to one side. Sephiroth noted that the SeeD was relatively young, attractive and battle-worn in the way he conducted himself and the way he wore the scar on his face. The secret lovers whispered, so the Firsts couldn't make out a word of their conversation, then Cloud led them to an empty guest room, tugging the intriguing brunet long by the hand and they disappeared.

Naturally, because it was his duty to watch over all the SOLDIERS as General, Sephiroth followed Zack to listen at the door.

* * *

Cloud locked the door behind him with a sigh of relief. They were finally alone. He smiled at, Squall Leonhart, his old friend and lover, he was as handsome has he remembered, but there was an aura of maturity around him now. He was much more confident, he hadn't been afraid to dance nor had he hesitated in seeking Cloud out in public – the shy socially awkward Squall was gone, he had grown into a quietly confident young man who made Cloud even weaker in the knees than ever before.

He let Squall press several lazy kisses against his mouth, returning them just as passionately to reacquaint himself with his lover's taste and feel. "I missed you."

But, Cloud was determined to catch up on personal things before they went any further, "How's Ellone?"

Squall had sat on the large bed before he answered, "She's well. She sends her love," he smiled when Cloud joined him on the sheets and Cloud's cheeks gained a hint of colour as Squall's eyes lingered on his lips. "How are you finding the SOLDIER program?"

Trying not to sound too indignant, he admitted: "It's not been easy, I still haven't passed onto Third."

"You'll do it," Squall assured him, his low voice unconsciously certain, it was easy to dissolve into in Cloud's opinion. He could listen for hours and still be entirely enthralled, whenever he used to whisper into his ear it made him shiver and his blood rush south. Squall whispered now; "I can't wait to see you in uniform, that'll be sexy … they'll have to use you as their new poster-boy."

Cloud sighed "Yeah … but, why weren't you introduced as Commander?" He wanted to change the subject, but it had been bothering him since the night before, but there was never a private enough moment to ask.

SeeDs were naturally secretive by nature, though Squall was nothing but honest with him whenever he asked a question he knew that Squall could only tell him so much. Whenever there was a subject too sensitive or classified, Squall said so, and Cloud accepted. Years ago, when Squall visited in their youth, he asked questions, and Squall said _I can tell you everything about what_ I _do, but there are some SeeD Academy secrets that I have to keep. Ask personal stuff, okay? I don't want to lie to you._

Squall shrugged, Cloud admired the cut of his formal suit, from the broad shoulders to the trim waist … and Squall thought SOLDIER uniforms were hot?

"I didn't want to be announced that way. I'm not SeeD's version of Sephiroth, we're all valued equally under the Kramer's. So what if I lead and decide missions? It doesn't make me better, it's just my position." He shrugged out of his blazer and unbuttoned the white dress shirt under it, "Besides, Edea couldn't bear to show favouritism to her kids."

They shared a grin. Cloud was privy to a lot of secrets of the SeeDs, especially the ones about the elite literally being family. He and Squall had laughed at the ploy Shinra was attempting; to scare SeeD off or to woo away uncertain Cadets, neither was possible when the core unit was willing to _fight_ and _die_ for their parental figures. You can't bribe _family_ with fear or fortunes.

Cloud shrugged out of his uniform coat too and took off his boots, "Goddess forbid!" he agreed. Squalls snort of amusement warmed his heart. He laid back to admire him, the subtle changes about him since his adventure had done him good. He was stronger, he was confident, he was, unbelievably, more attractive.

Cloud sighed when Squall ran a hand across his developing biceps "How's the President?"

Squall raised an eyebrow, _seriously?_ he seemed to ask. He stretched and flopped beside Cloud, one arm behind his head and the other linked with Cloud's, "Whatever."

"Squall …"

There was an agonising sigh before his long distance boyfriend spoke again "I still can't believe it. I mean, sure the Moomba confirmed that our blood was a similar genetic match, and the timing is … right." he shifted with a slight groan, "Ellone and Edea told me the rest and, well, they wouldn't lie to me."

Cloud turned to him and squeezed his hand "I thought you'd be happier … you finally found your Father."

Squall squeezed his hand, apologising with his eyes that he got the privilege Cloud never would, but they closed in something similar to exasperated grief when he muttered, "After Ellone told him about me he tried to fight Cid for my custody."

"No way!" Cloud was gobsmacked.

Squall nodded with a scowl "He hates Cid. He started a big fight over how he was a monster for turning children into mercenaries … he's an idiot. He doesn't understand," the anger bled out quickly, and a vulnerable note familiar only to Cloud appeared in his voice. "It wasn't a normal life, but it was a good one. I … _we_ wouldn't have survived if not for Cid."

Cloud brushed Squall's hair from his eyes, recalling the many texts they'd exchanged late at night after Squall had come back from MIA in D-District. There had been so little time for them to talk, they hadn't seen each other since Squall's adventure began, since he had first gotten his scar. Stupid Seifer for insulting Cloud in front of Squall, Cloud restrained the urge to chase the other blond with his buster sword for daring to hurt his lover even after all these months.

But Squall's scar was soon the least of Cloud's worries. Cloud had feared that Squall was _dead_ when months followed his unanswered messages, he remembered his teacher's concerns with his sudden lack of focus vaguely, but Squall's fate was much more important to him.

Squall only called him with the full story after his adventure was finished, sending few worded texts after he had escaped D-District Prison like: _I'm Alive. I'm okay. I'm recovering. I miss you. I'm off to space … no really._

If he had been anyone but the SeeD Cadet that Cid raised, he would have died in that prison. If Cid hadn't of accidently created the SeeD Family, Squall would never have escaped.

Cloud pulled him close "The President _sounds_ like an idiot, but he's still your Father."

"Officially, he's nothing to me."

" _Officially_ , you're also dating Rinoa Heartily," Cloud teased.

Squall snorted "Ah, Rinoa … and I thought you were a sheltered child," he accepted Cloud's hit with a laugh and added, "She's just a good friend. I was her Knight briefly, but when I explained I had you she revoked that right and is now looking for someone else. She's nice but too idealistic about life, she wanted her Knight to also be her lover, for example."

Cloud hummed thoughtfully, "Thanks."

Squall tilted his head "For what?"

"For … choosing me, I guess. Ugh, why did I say that?" Cloud groaned, burying his face in the comforters.

Squall laughed gently and ran a hand through his spiky hair "Because you're a dork. Come here."

At his request they kissed and pushed clothes off of each other's shoulders, Cloud's hand lingering on the horrible torture scars along Squall's torso, touch light as if they were still raw wounds. He wasn't aware that his expression was so transparent until Squall covered his palm on the one on his shoulder. "Ice spell, speared me right through … it's mostly numb now," he added as Cloud placed several kisses along the scar lines.

Cloud didn't care. He touched all the scars he hadn't already memorised, each one bringing him a pang of sadness and pride. He lingered longer on the burn marks on Squall's wrists, not asking but silently mourning that his boyfriend had to suffer so young. They were just teenagers.

Squall indulged his touches for several minutes, then pressed Cloud's hands up over his head into the mattress, laying over him in a way that made Cloud feel claimed. He chuckled when he saw Squall's eyes glowing above him, that was new, "Is that your guardian?"

Squall blinked, and the glowing stopped, he smirked slightly and shook his head like he was sharing a secret. "Can't say," he whispered.

Cloud grinned, "It's Griever, isn't it? It makes your eyes glow, like silver," he told him, touching his brow and the scar between his eyes. "You're so strong already … I should hurry up and get to First Class."

Squall's eyes lit up in a different way, he licked his lips. "I can't wait for you to get your enhancements. You pinning me down would be so hot," Cloud coughed in surprise, asking _really?_ in shock. Squall just nodded, his eyes darkening with lust, "Just imagine holding me down without ties without a fight, or forcing me to take it up against the wall until your new energy runs out."

Cloud does, and he smiles as he accepts a new reason to climb the ranks faster for higher level enhancements; overpowering his lover in bed. "Or," he drawls "I could surprise you in _your_ room dressed in my First Uniform, bend you over your desk and hold you there with one hand while I rip your clothes off your back …"

Squall licks his lips and nods, lips pressing hard against Cloud's with a groan, "Fuck yeah."

While Cloud can still think, he's happy to acknowledge that the bond and attraction between them is as strong as ever, the heat and complete focus on Squall are the same too. Squall commands his attention and he listens, always.

"What else would you do to me, now you've got me trapped and naked in my office?" Squall purred, eyes glowing again as he plants light kisses down Cloud's chest ghosting over his nipples until they are hard and then continuing down.

Cloud gulps, trying to think now Squall's drawing his attention somewhere else, "I … ah! I'd put your arms behind your back, I'd tie them with your own stupid belts."

Squall laughs but his lips are moving faster, their touches are firmer, and his hands wander appreciatively over the ever defining muscles of Cloud's abs and stomach. "Then?"

Unable to think clearly Cloud pinches himself to clear his mind, "Maybe I'd put one between your teeth, can't have you quiet as I pound you into the table top." He swallows the gasp that wants to escape when Squall nips at his hip bones and slides his trousers down inch by inch. "But I wouldn't do that right away …"

Squall pauses, both boxers, and uniform mere centimetres from fully exposing him, but Cloud had his full attention now, and he slowly licked his lips and lowered his eyelids to keep it on him. "You wouldn't be so ready just by being manhandled, I worked hard to get that uniform so I'll let you get a good look … as I strip it off in front of you."

Squall practically growled, hands twitching as Cloud held up a finger to continue, "You're not allowed to move or touch, you'll just have to watch all tied up where I pinned you, until I've finally taken my uniform completely off- ah!" he gasped when Squall's hand moved to the tent in his trousers, pressing with each new word Cloud moaned out.

"Th-then, only after all that waiting, then, I'll pound you into your desk- your office will never be the same again."

Squall's eyes were glowing, and yet they were dark with lust. He pulled Cloud's trousers down just as far as he needed them to and growled; "Cloud, you're a fucking tease," before his mouth was busy teasing something else …

* * *

Zack leant away from the door when he finally realised what Cloud was up to in that bedroom. With another man. Alone. _Moaning_. "Shit," he mumbled when he heard a loud, breathy cry that was obviously Cloud reach his ears.

The General raised an eyebrow, sinfully indifferent to _everything_ in Zack's opinion. He could have watched and orgy without a reaction, or murder or a prank and act like he was merely reading a book. It wasn't fair. He looked curious and thoughtful rather than mortified, and Zack felt himself fluster more than normal without an equal to play it off onto.

Zack stood up and ran both hands through his hair, _Cloud had a boyfriend, Cloud had a boyfriend, Cloud had- a very loud voice, I should have guessed he was a screamer- oh Goddess stop me!_ "I think … I hope there's still some liquor left from last night because I need a stronger drink," he turned to leave just as Sephiroth agreed.

"Indeed. Let's leave Strife with his lover, you will have plenty of opportunities to question him later."

Zack blinked at the General, confused "Er … permission to ask something sir?"

"Granted, Lieutenant."

Zack bit his lip a moment before asking, "We just heard a lot of personal Intel … aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head, his hair spilling over one shoulder then the other as he responded "It was all _personal_ Intel, Zack. This meeting was to assess the SeeDs as a whole for weaknesses or exploits, I have no desire to tell the Directors _pillow talk_ and set their harassments on a single SeeD member. Not only could their hasty actions start a grudge with the SeeDs, a powerful military force, it could also anger a potential child of a President."

Zack nodded, it was a sound argument, but not one without … a degree of creative interpretation of orders. He tucked his hands behind his head, "You could interrogate Cloud. He _is_ currently getting it on with one of the SeeD bodyguards- er, I mean … you know what I'm saying."

"Of course," Sephiroth agreed, aggravatingly composed. "Your suggestion is a valid one. But that would require admitting I was … snooping," he half sneered and half winced at the word, Zack chortling at the idea of Sephiroth 'snooping' like a ten-year-old, the look on Angeal's face if he found out would be priceless!

He shut up at the look his superior gave him, coughing into his hand innocently.

"Additionally, it would get Strife in a significant amount of trouble. This floor is off limits to him. No doubt he'd receive a severe reprimand should anyone else learn of this."

Zack had forgotten about that. "Oh that's right, Cadets aren't supposed to be outside their barracks," it had been so long since he was a cadet or even a Third Class SOLDIER, sometimes his privileges made him forget what it was like to be an ordinary person.

Sephiroth's tone was cautionary, "Besides, I would not plant the idea of using one's relationship against someone so lightly, Zack. Someone with fewer morals will definitely put your friend in harm's way to influence the Commander. Best you keep this matter private."

Zack felt a rush of respect and slight affection for the General as he spoke, he sounded like a real Hero. "Wow. You're a good man Seph, wanna join me for that drink? It's on me," Zack offered, hoping Sephiroth would be up for a little down time after all the recent politics if he continued to be in such a good mood perhaps he'd even see that composed mask slip.

Sephiroth gave him a fond look, "Of course, Puppy."

"Ga!" Zack groaned. "I'm going to get Angeal back for that one, just you wait!"


End file.
